Escolhas
by Ayame-Neechan
Summary: Uma proposta pode mudar as coisas na vida de Sakura. Minha Primeira FIC Ultimo CAP On! não me matem!
1. Inutil

**CAP 1 -- Inutil**

_- Você continua inútil!_

Com um pulo levanta-se de seu leito, estava suada, coração descompassado e um nó preso em sua garganta, olhando a sua volta viu que estava em seu quarto, começou a respirar aliviada, fora apenas um sonho ruim, mas a tristeza lhe invadia o semblante toda vez que se lembrava daquele encontro. Deus! Como se sentia pequena, fraca... inútil, lágrimas escorriam pela delicada face, fazendo com que suas orbes verdes ficassem brilhantes.

Ainda lembrava-se de como Sasuke os olhou naquele reencontro no esconderijo do Orochimaru, pareciam que seus olhos negros estavam mais frios e perdidos, aquela raiva em sua voz fazia que o coração da Kunoichi se rompesse em dor. Por quê tanta amargura?? Será que eles não significaram nada para o Uchiha??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Yooo Sakura-chaaaaann!!! – berrava o loiro correndo em sua direção.

- Ah.. yo Naruto – disse meio sem animo na voz, cabisbaixa, e com seus pensamentos longe.

- O que houve? – Olhava-a intrigado o rapaz

- Err.. Nada...- disse por fim... virando-se para o lado – e Kakashi sensei?

- Ah... Sakura-chan, sabe que ele sempre chega atrasado!

- Ah... é mesmo né.. – suspirou o que fez com que Naruto a encarasse de perto com cara de desconfiado.

Ao perceber que ele a encarava muito de perto, ela corou e despertando de seus devaneios deu um soco em seu companheiro.

- Itaaaiii Sakura-chan! – Berrou o Uzumaki com as mãos na cabeça segurando o recém galo que se formara.

- Naruuutooo o que pensa que esta fazendo???? – Disse emburrada e muito nervosa.

-Yo minna! – Uma voz interrompe aquela bronca fazendo com que os dois olhassem para a recém figura que chegara.

- Kakashi Sensei!!! – Disseram em som uníssono.

-Yare Yare.. temos uma missão!!

- Yattaaaaa missão!!! Nani?? Nani ?? Me conta Kakashi Sensei.. tô ansioso!!!! – Pulava alegremente com suas orbes azuis brilhando, que nem percebera que o Sensei estava acompanhado por duas pessoas.

- Yo Yamato-Sensei, Sai-san – disse Sakura acenando com um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

- Yo Feiosa!- respondeu Sai com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios o que fez Sakura ferver por dentro com vontade de socá-lo ali mesmo.

Ao aproximar-se de Kakashi, Yamato o chamou de canto.

-Senpai, não poderei acompanhar vocês nessa missão, a Godaime me pediu para ficar na Vila cuidando de outro assunto.

- Hai... Yamato não se preocupe, acho que não terei problemas com o Naruto. – Sorri o ninja de cabelos prateados tranqüilizando o colega.

Yamato se despede do grupo e desaparece, Kakashi vira-se para os três ninjas a sua frente.

- Minna! Encontro vocês na saída da vila em 1 hora! – desaparecendo rapidamente, deixando os três para trás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No horário combinado, Sakura já estava na saída da vila esperando seus companheiros chegarem, o sonho de hoje cedo ainda não lhe saíra da mente, apertou os punhos.

- (Não serei mais inútil!) – Pensou enquanto cerrava os cenho.

Nesse momento avistou ao longe seus companheiros de equipe se aproximando.

**Continua...**


	2. Ilusão

** Ilusão**

Já estava cansada de percorrer pela mata sem sinal de inimigos ou pistas, Sai, que havia saído atrás de lenha para montarem acampamento, surge lhe chamando a atenção.

- Sakura! Acho que tem algo por ali – disse apontando para o meio das árvores próximo ao rio.

Os dois então partem para o local indicado com muita cautela, afinal era uma missão perigosa.

_**Flash Back On**_

_Assim que os três se reúnem Kakashi aparece para explicar sobre a missão._

_- Recebemos um comunicado de que alguns estranhos estão rondando próximo a floresta de Konoha, ainda não conseguiram identificar quem seriam os invasores, mas podem ser perigosos. Portanto, Sai e Sakura vocês vão pelo lado leste e eu e Naruto iremos para o oeste, se virem algo suspeito nos comuniquem imediatamente. – assim finalizando, Kakashi e Naruto rapidamente desaparecem e Sakura e Sai seguem pelo leste._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Após algumas voltas Sakura pára e olha ao redor.

- Estranho, muito estranho. – diz com ar preocupado deixando Sai inquieto.

- Você sentiu o mesmo que eu? – disse Sai encarando-a com o mesmo ar preocupado.

- Hai...Genjutsu... parece que estamos presos nele, e é de um nível alto, que não pude perceber antes. Não consigo usar o Kai! – dizendo isso colocando as luvas e prendendo seus cabelos rosados, empunhando uma kunai em posição de ataque.

- Kuso.. Saku...- as palavras de Sai foram interrompidas por um grande galho que agarrou Sai e o fez sumir pela floresta.

- Sai! Muito bem, apareça logo! – Esbravejou vendo seu companheiro desaparecer.

Uma gigantesca árvore surge a sua frente e dela surge um par de olhos avermelhados, Sakura então concentra chakra nos punhos e parte para dar um soco, com um rápido movimento o vulto de olhos avermelhados se esquiva aparecendo por trás de Sakura.

- É rápido mas será o bastante? – disse em tom desafiante a Kunoichi de Konoha, com um giro dando uma rasteira derrubando o oponente. Assim que ela parte para cima dele o vulto se desfaz sob a terra reaparecendo em cima dela.

- "Droga preciso desfazer logo esse genjutsu!" – pensa dando uma cambalhota por debaixo do oponente e lhe dando um chute que o faz voar para longe, revelando um tronco de madeira.

- Kuso! Kawarimi!! – Concentrando chakra nos punhos Sakura desfere um soco no solo abrindo uma imensa rachadura, com a dor ela consegue desfazer o genjutsu, porém seu oponente não se encontra mais no local.

Sai então aparece com alguns troncos nas mãos.

- Ei feiosa o que houve? – Olhando-a curiosamente, vendo que ela se encontrava ofegante.

- S-Sai.. como assim o que houve?? Esqueceu que fomos atacados? Onde estava?

- Fui buscar lenha para acamparmos. Não senti nada estranho. Acho que devia descansar! – Disse virando-se para preparar o acampamento.

Com as mãos na face limpava o suor que lhe escorria o rosto, tinha certeza de que tinham sido atacados, espere! Droga! Como não havia percebido? Desde a hora em que Sai apareceu chamando-lhe a atenção já estava presa no Genjutsu... então se não era Sai que estava com ela... quem seria??

Parou por um momento assustada, seu coração estava acelerado, esteve o tempo todo presa num genjutsu com o inimigo e não percebera! Se ele quisesse poderia te-la matado ali mesmo.

- Kuso! Como pude?! – murmurou baixinho, caminhando em direção ao rio.

Resolveu tomar um banho de rio para tirar o cansaço estava exausta e já estava anoitecendo, tirou suas armas e as colocou nas pedras, despiu-se então e adentrou no rio, a água refrescante lavava seu corpo e sua alma, cerrou os olhos mergulhando para dentro do rio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já era noite e a lua brilhava intensamente no céu, os dois haviam acabado de jantar e Sai foi descansar em sua barraca, Sakura foi limpar os utensílios, ao terminar guardou-os e foi caminhar pra perto do rio, sentou-se em uma pedra e fitou o céu com suas orbes verdes.

Aquela lua lembrava-a daquele dia, da partida de Sasuke, o dia em que ela não conseguiu com que ele ficasse na vila, o dia em que havia sido mais inútil, sentiu tristeza, raiva, seus olhos estavam marejados e uma lagrima teimava em cair.

Naquele dia ela lhe declarou amor, e ele preferiu o ódio, depois Naruto tentou mostrar-lhe a amizade mas ele preferiu a vingança e na última vez que eles se encontraram, tudo o que ele demonstrou foi indiferença, isso fazia com que ela chorasse mais ainda, seu peito ardia.

- Por que, Sasuke-kun? - Murmurava ela enquanto secava os olhos.

Sem perceber alguém a observava ao longe.

**Continua...**


	3. Uma Proposta

**Todo mundo sabe q Naruto não me pertence mas não queria mesmo.. contanto que o Tio Kishi me empreste de vez em quando heheh.. Shippuden nova saga de naruto aí vamos nós!!!!  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os raios solares entravam pelas frestas da barraca, era uma manhã muito ensolarada e o azul do seu contrastavam com os negros cabelos de Sai que acabara de acordar.

Levantou-se silenciosamente e pôs-se a ir preparar o café, caminhou até a barraca de Sakura.

- Ohayoo Feiosa! Ta na hora de acordar!

Nada. Nem um resmungo típico da Kunoichi se ouviu lá dentro. Será que ela não ouviu?? Lentamente abriu a barra e espiou lá dentro, a cama parecia estar intocada, sinal de que Sakura não passou a noite ali. Mas onde será que ela se meteu?? Seu semblante se fechou em uma preocupação, mas sabia que ela não era tão fraca assim, e podia se cuidar, ainda mais depois de haver treinado por 2 anos e meio com a Godaime-Sama.

Sem dúvidas Sakura não era mais a menina mimada e fraca de outros tempos, por mais que ela mesma não imaginasse era forte, afinal não é sempre que uma Chuunin derrota um Akatsuki com o auxilio de apenas uma velhinha, mas o seu fraco sempre fora o coração, preso ao tempo e ao passado, preso a um certo vingador...

Continuou então seu caminho para preparar o café. Não muito longe dali, uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados e orbes verdes, se encontrava adormecida em meio a relva, sim ela havia adormecido a céu aberto com seus pensamentos, até os barulhos da floresta interromperem seu sono despertando-a.

- Uahhhh!!! Que sono – disse esfregando os olhos - huh?? Já é de manhã?! Preciso voltar para o acampamento – levantou-se e pôs-se a caminhar, não entendia o porquê mas lembrou-se novamente do ataque anterior, não saia de sua mente por que o inimigo brincou com ela daquela maneira, poderia muito bem ter sido morta, mas não o foi.

Perdida em seus devaneios, sente-se como se estivesse sendo observada, ela pára, olha para trás, nada, para os lados, nada, segue então o seu rumo, mas uma kunai atravessa-lhe o caminho, como num despertar ela se coloca em posição de defesa.

- Quem está aí?? Apareça!! – ordena colocando suas luvas pretas de batalha com um olhar atento para todos os lados.

Um vulto surge em meio as sombras das arvores, olhos vermelhos como sangue, a observam sem dizer uma palavra.

Os olhos verdes da garota encontram-se com os vermelhos daquele vulto, sim, um vermelho muito conhecido por aquela ninja. Mas será??

- S-Sasuke-kun?? – Desconfiada ela solta a voz.

O vulto então sai das sombras revelando um corpo de um homem, moreno, alto, um olhar frio e um manto preto com nuvens negras, não, não era Sasuke que estava a encara-la e sim o odiado Uchiha.

- I-Itachi!! – Num espanto que depois se transforma em pura raiva, já se encontrara uma vez com o shinobi. – O que quer?? O Naruto?? – sua voz saía com raiva e preocupação – ele não está aqui! E não irei dizer-lhe onde está! – a garganta parecia secar-lhe e um sentimento de angustia e medo misturados com a raiva que sentia inundava-lhe o semblante.

- Não vim atrás do Garoto Raposa. – Num tom frio e ao mesmo tempo calmo respondia o traidor.

Mas antes que qualquer outra coisa fosse dita, Sakura já partia para cima do inimigo para atacar-lhe, sua raiva era tanta que não suportou estar em frente àquele que já lhe causara tantas dores, por causa dele Sasuke não estava mais em Konoha, por causa dele Naruto corria perigo, por causa dele seus sonhos não estavam acontecendo, só o fato de saber que podia perder aqueles que ela amava já era o suficiente para querer acabar com ele ali bem na sua frente.

Contudo não era um simples inimigo que estava a sua frente, era Uchiha Itachi o garoto prodígio do clã Uchiha, um Akatsuki forte e inteligente que deixou seu sensei acamado por semanas, e num rápido movimento ele se esquiva do golpe da Kunoichi prendendo-lhe o pulso e atirando-a para longe.

Com rápidos movimentos um In do tigre e uma grande bola de fogo surge em direção a Garota de cabelos rosados, ela levanta-se rapidamente e com chakra concentrado em suas mãos desfere um golpe no chão abrindo um enorme buraco sob os pés de Itachi e derrubando algumas árvores para bloquear a bola de fogo.

Itachi é surpreendido pelo buraco que abre sob seus pés, mas isso não seria o suficiente para derrota-lo, com rapidez ele aparece longe do buraco, mas ao olhar em volta não vê onde Sakura está, fechando seus olhos um leve sorriso surge em seus lábios.

- (Genjutsu.. ) – Kai! – ele cancela o genjutsu que ela havia feito e descobre a posição da menina, que estava sobre um galho e atira-lhe algumas kunais.

Novamente o ataque é bloqueado por Itachi que desvia usando o Kawarimi, Sakura já estava começando a mostrar sinais de cansaço e Itachi nem sequer estava suado, ela precisava pensar, como poderia atacá-lo?? Sabia que não poderia vence-lo mas devia haver uma maneira, surge então uma idéia.

Ela se afasta e começa a correr em círculos atirando algumas kunais ao redor dele que só observava seus movimentos e desviava das kunais, até então ela parar e fazendo alguns INs ela usa um jutsu que ativa os selos explosivos que havia posto nas Kunais causando uma grande explosão.

A explosão jogara Itachi para longe e Sakura observa-o levantar-se, um filete de sangue escorre de seu rosto, a explosão causara alguns ferimentos superficiais no Shinobi mas nada grave, com o mesmo olhar frio e de um certo modo agora curioso, Itachi se concentra, estava na hora de parar de brincar e partir para o ataque.

Sakura corre em direção a Itachi aproveitando de sua Super Força para lutar corpo a corpo, e nisso ela era boa, mas ele ainda era melhor que ela. Os dois travam um disputa onde ele se esquivava fácil dos golpes dela devido ao seu Sharingan e ela de uma certa forma também conseguia se esquivar dos ataques dele.

Mas num movimento errado Sakura acaba sendo presa nos braços de Itachi que a encurra-la em um tronco, prendendo-lhe o pescoço com uma mão e com o corpo pressionava-a contra a árvore.

Ela se debatia tentando se livrar dos braços fortes do ninja mas em vão. Ele a encarava muito de perto com um meio sorriso peculiar dos Uchihas.

- N-não deixarei que pegue o Naruto – com muita dificuldade Sakura dizia.

- Impressionante... Sakura. – No mesmo tom frio de sempre ele diz sem se importar com as palavras ditas pela Kunoichi

Suas orbes verdes se arregalaram, mas como ele sabia seu nome? Antes que qualquer pergunta fosse feita ele parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- Sou bem informado... não vim atrás de seu amigo... parece que Tsunade lhe ensinou bem...gostei do que vi ...

- Se não veio atrás de Naruto? Então para que veio? - Disse encarando-o, sua respiração estava muito fraca. Seu coração batia descompassado, sentia a morte muito próxima.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido o que fez Sakura tremer por dentro seria de medo??

- Uma proposta...

**Continua ...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Quero agradecer as reviews.. continuem mandando ONEGAIII.. (fazendo cara de cachorro pidão) e façam uma novata feliz!! **

**Wilhelm Meyer - Arigatou... vou me esforçar o máximo e terminar essa fic hehhe...bjinhos**

**Sary-Chann- Aí está mais um epi pra te deixar mais curiosa hhehehe.. na verdade vai ser um Ita x Saku x Sasu ... mas o final é segredo... **


	4. Inimigos

Naruto naum me pertence.. mas msm assim vo continua usando os personagens haushuahsuahsuash

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

- Sakura!!! – ouviu-se um grito vindo da floresta que fez com que Itachi desaparecesse deixando Sakura cair de joelhos com a respiração ofegante.

Sai surge correndo pela clareira e assustado com a cena que viu, certamente uma batalha havia se travado por ali.

- O que houve?? – Disse correndo em direção a Kunoichi e amparando-a pelos braços – ouvi uma grande explosão e vim correndo pra cá.

- I-Itachi – Murmurou Sakura antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa desmaiou nos braços de Sai, estava realmente muito esgotada com toda aquela pressão.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As paredes brancas refletiam o sol daquela tarde, lentamente abriu seus olhos, tudo parecia embaçado, até ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Sakura.. até que enfim acordou...

Ela olha para o lado na direção de onde vinha aquela voz, calma e suave como sempre.

- Kakashi-Sensei... o que aconteceu??

- Yare.. Yare – O ninja de cabelos prateados suspirava afastando da face o inseparável livrinho e observando sua aluna deitada na cama - esperava que você me dissesse – respondeu com um sorriso na face.

Ela fitou o teto, e cerrando os olhos lembrou-se do que lhe ocorrera, da luta com Itachi e da voz de Sai.

- Gomen Sensei... Uchiha Itachi apareceu na floresta e travamos uma luta, mas pelo visto fui uma fraca novamente... – seus olhos verdes enchiam-se de lagrimas, que ela tentava a todo custo segurar.

- Não se culpe Sakura, Uchiha Itachi não é um Shinobi qualquer, você poderia estar morta... – tentava consola-la o sensei – mas... outra coisa me preocupa com a aparição de Itachi...

- Naruto?? –Arrisca Sakura um pouco melhor com as palavras do Sensei – Ele disse que não estava atrás de dele, não no momento, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Sai apareceu e ele foi embora .. – disse virando o rosto de lado, estranhamente não quis mencionar ao sensei a tal proposta que Itachi havia falado.

- Entendo...mas ainda assim vamos ficar atentos .. bom.. vou indo.. Ja ne Sakura..

- Ja...- Respondeu, vendo Kakashi abrir a porta e sair do recinto.

Naquela mesma tarde Sakura já teve alta do hospital e pode ir para casa, precisava de um bom banho para aliviar-se daquela tensão.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A água escorria-lhe pelo seu delgado corpo, tirando o cansaço daquele dia e daquela missão falhada, por sua causa Kakashi e Naruto tiveram que voltar e ajudar Sai para leva-la até o hospital mais uma vez havia se tornado um peso.

Saiu do banho e vestiu seu pijama, uma camisola branca de alça fina com detalhes em rosa claro e um urso desenhado ao centro, um pouco infantil para seus 15 anos, abriu a janela de seu quarto para que o vento entrasse e refrescasse aquela noite quente, deitou-se em sua cama macia e pôs-se a fitar o teto

Qual seria a tal proposta? E porque ele não a havia matado ou sequer machucou-lhe gravemente? Ela sabia muito bem do que o Uchiha era capaz e de sua fama de assassino frio e sem coração.

- Sakura. – uma voz ecoou pelo quarto que fez a Sakura gelar, num impulso levantou-se da cama e ficou em posição de defesa.

(Kuso !!!) pensou , estava vulnerável, sem suas armas ninjas ou qualquer escapatória daquele quarto. Um arrepio invadiu-lhe a alma.

- O que quer??... Itachi .

- Não vim para lutar. – uma resposta fria, o ninja encontrava-se encostado no parapeito da janela do quarto da garota de costas observando a rua escura. – Vim terminar o que comecei na floresta.

Ela se espantou, agora sim teve certeza que morreria, se ele não havia matado-a lá, veio até atrás dela para terminar?? Meu Deus e agora?

- Então termine logo! – Disse cerrando os olhos – Mas não vou me morrer sem lutar...- firmemente as palavras saíram de sua boca.

- Já disse, não vim para lutar... – respondeu descruzando os braços e adentrou pela janela pondo-se de frente a garota. O luar iluminava um pouco o local, viu o olhar determinado daquelas orbes verdes, a luz refletia a pele alva de Sakura, a curta camisola branca deixavam a mostra as pernas firmes e delineadas de tanto treino.

Por um momento ele hesitou, parecia um pouco ... envergonhado?? Ele era frio e não muito sociável, se tornou ANBU muito cedo e sua vida se resumia a missões e treinos, nunca estivera tão próximo de nenhuma garota, sim, ele estava constrangido, mas lógico que não deixaria transparecer. Desviou o olhar da kunoichi e olhou em volta do ambiente.

A presença de um rapaz em seu quarto vendo-a de pijama deixou-a envergonhada, mas não baixou a guarda, não confiava nele.

- A proposta.. – foi o que ele disse, deixando-a curiosa sobre o que viria após. – Temos um interesse comum...

- Interesse comum??

- Sasuke... –murmurou ele, deixando-a mais intrigada ainda.

- Por que? – Indagou ela já desfazendo a posição de ataque, sentindo que ele não iria ataca-la.

- Digamos que vocês o querem de volta, e eu tenho os meus motivos... – respondeu ele enquanto encarava os olhos curiosos da Haruno.

- Você irá mata-lo? – Perguntou Sakura com a voz presa, sentindo um grande aperto no coração com medo da resposta que ele iria dar.

- Ainda não é hora do nosso acerto... – percebeu o tom preocupado da garota – você gosta dele não é? – a pergunta fizera Sakura corar, porque ele queria saber?

- Me diga então o que pretende.. – disfarçou ela, se esquivando da pergunta de Itachi.

Ele olhou para fora da janela, mirando o céu estrelado, havia percebido que a Kunoichi não iria responder sua pergunta, entendeu como um sim – Orochimaru não pode se apossar do Sharingan, seria um problema para a Akatsuki... é tudo que eu posso dizer-lhe.

Ela abaixa a cabeça, por um momento havia pensado que o Traidor se importava com o irmão, mas estava errada, ele apenas queria proteger os interesses de sua maldita organização. Droga! Ele realmente era um assassino de sangue frio.

- Itachi... – disse num tom baixo de desapontamento – porque você acha que iremos nos aliar a você para isso?? – seus olhos evitavam olhar para o Uchiha.

Ele deu seu meio sorriso que muito lembrava Sasuke – Vocês não tem escolha, daqui a 6 meses, Orochimaru irá completar o Jutsu e se apossar do corpo de Sasuke, e então virá atrás de todos nós... mas – ele hesitou por um instante, encarou – a nos olhos – Você e o garoto raposa podem evitar que isso aconteça... Orochimaru conseguiu fazer com que ele traísse a Konoha, e partisse em busca de poder, mas ainda não rompeu algo que o liga a essa vila...

As palavras do Shinobi deixaram Sakura desnorteada, lembrou-se do ultimo encontro com o caçula dos Uchiha, então Itachi estava falando dos elos que Sasuke queria romper. Uma lagrima brotou em seus olhos.

-Sakura, minha proposta é a seguinte, irei ajudá-los a encontrar Sasuke e acabar com Orochimaru, e em troca ... quero suas habilidades médicas.

Ela arregalou os olhos não sabia o que responder, teria que abandonar sua Vila? Se tornaria uma traidora? E seus amigos? Droga o que faria? Cerrou os punhos e abaixou a face.

Percebendo o impasse da garota ele interrompe os pensamentos desta – Responda-me amanhã. – dito isso desapareceu tão rápido do quarto da Haruno, deixando para trás uma jovem confusa.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada pelas reviwes.. continuem mandando pra me incentivar..**

**Agora q as aulas começaram aff talvez eu demore um pouco pra postar o próximo cap.. **


	5. A resposta da Haruno

Naruto não me pertence.. e bla bla bla... ahh deixa isso pra lá eu quero o SHIPPUDEN!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite, pesadelos invadiam o sono de Haruno Sakura, imagens de Orochimaru na forma de Sasuke, e este gritava enquanto sua alma ia sendo arrancada de seu corpo, urros e olhos avermelhados invadiam o espaço, misturados com sangue e Naruto a acusando de não salvar Sasuke.

Ela queria gritar, queria fazer algo mas se sentia impotente diante daquela cena, até que enfim acordou suada e com lagrimas nos olhos, seu coração estava disparado, suas mãos tremulas. Ela olhou pela janela, ainda era noite, não conseguira mais adormecer, virava-se de um lado para o outro na cama, as palavras de Itachi não saiam de sua cabeça, assim como o terrível pesadelo.

Agarrada ao travesseiro começou a chorar baixinho, "_Kuso! O que fazer???"_ pensava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A manhã chegou ensolarada, pássaros cantavam alegremente e uma voz rompe o silêncio daquela casa.

- Sakuraaaaaa!!! O Café está pronto desça!!! – gritava sua mãe das escadas.

Ela levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho, uma péssima imagem refletida, seus olhos verdes expressavam um cansaço e uma preocupação, sua face estava pálida e seus cabelos rosados, desgrenhados.

Penteou-se e trocou de roupa, desceu as escadas e passou direto pela sala indo em direção a porta.

- Não vai comer?

- Iie, estou sem fome... – dito isso passou pela porta e foi a caminho da ponte onde seu time iria se reunir para treinar.

Andava vagarosamente pelas ruas de Konoha, estava cabisbaixa e sonolenta, não sabia o que fazer. Olhando em volta viu crianças brincando e correndo pelo parque, felizes... Felicidade era algo que a Jovem Haruno não sentia a algum tempo...

Parou, finalmente chegara ao ponto de encontro, Sai já estava lá, encostado na borda olhando para o riacho, assim que avistou a garota pos –se a sorrir.

- Yo Feiosa!

- yo. – ela responde, sentando-se no chão com a face entre as mãos.

Ele estranhou, geralmente ela iria brigar com ele ou ameaçar-lhe dar uns cascudos, mas ignorou-o completamente, ele deu de ombros, afinal seus colegas eram um tanto.. esquisitos...

Algum tempo depois Naruto e Kakashi chegam, um sempre alegre e o outro sempre atrasado, percebendo o desanimo e a preocupação de sua pupila, o Hatake pede que Sai e Naruto vão treinar enquanto ele treinaria com Sakura.

- Sakura, algum problema? – disse se aproximando da Kunoichi

- Ahh não Kakashi-sensei.. só estou com sono – disse tentando esboçar um sorriso – não durmi direito, só isso...

- ... certeza?

- Hai! Vamos treinar! – Levantou-se tentando mostrar disposição para o treino.

Ela não iria contar, então o que lhe restou fazer a não ser treinar com ela, e pôs-se a iniciar o treino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O dia correra normal, o time 7 terminava seu treino e por volta do entardecer estavam a se despedir. Um garoto loiro com grandes orbes azuis se aproximara de Sakura, apesar de terem treinados separados, ele percebera que a Jovem não estava bem, conhecia muito bem sua companheira de time, e sabia quando ela precisava de ajuda, então se aproximou.

- Sakura-chan... está tudo bem??

- Ahn Hai, Naruto – seu sorriso tentava disfarçar mas sua angustia era maior.

- Não, não está – disse ele balançando a cabeça negativamente – eu sei quando você está bem ou não! Pode me dizer!!

Ela encarou-o por alguns instantes, realmente Naruto sabia quando ela estava bem ou não, afinal foram alguns anos de convivência, e ele já não era o bobo inocente de antes, estava mais amadurecido, as vezes voltava a ser o velho Naruto de antes, mas ainda sim estava mudado.

- Naruto... – disse ela parando em frente a praça, não conseguia mais se contar, as lágrimas corriam pela sua face, ela desviava os olhos tentando disfarçar o quanto pode, avistou o banco da praça, onde anos atrás houve um despedida naquele lugar.

O amigo ao ver sua situação, abaixou a face e cerrando os punhos.

- Sakura-chan – disse bem baixinho – é o Sasuke né?

- ...- agora não podia conter as lágrimas e sentada no banco com as mãos no rosto, chorava toda a sua tristeza.

- Eu ainda vou cumprir aquela promessa! Não volto atrás com a minha palavra...só não sei como... mas irei traze-lo de volta, nem que eu morra pra isso!!! – ele sorri para a jovem.

As palavras de Naruto entraram como um turbilhão pela mente de Sakura, finalmente sabia o que deveria fazer. Ela enxuga as lágrimas e encarando o amigo, suas orbes verdes que antes mostravam tristeza, agora brilhavam com uma certa determinação.

- Gomen Naruto... não se preocupe... iremos trazer o Sasuke de volta! – em seu coração por mais que doesse ela tinha certeza do que fazer, sempre fora a inútil e chorona, que todos protegiam, por mais que estivesse se esforçando para ser mais forte ainda não era o suficiente... era uma covarde!

Levantou-se do banco e deu um abraço no Uzumaki – Arigatou – ele não entendeu muito bem o porquê, mas ela sabia que aquilo poderia ser uma despedida, estava realmente disposta a não se acovardar. Correu para sua casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era noite, a lua não mais brilhava no céu e pesadas nuvens se formavam, iria chover, o vento estava frio e gelado, uma janela se encontrava aberta deixando com que o ar gelado entrasse.

Um vulto aparece pela janela, os mesmos olhos avermelhados e frios, um manto preto com nuvens vermelhas cobriam aquela figura masculina, porém alguém já esperava-o sentada na cama, estava Sakura.

- Uchiha Itachi...estava esperando-o...

- Ora ora, Haruno Sakura, vejo que já tem uma resposta...

- Hai... estou pronta.

Ele dá um meio sorriso.

- (_Então ela está bem determinada a ir mesmo hein)_

- Não se preocupe, não será agora que precisarei...

Ela ficou surpresa, seria mesmo verdade?!

- Quando chegar a hora ... – suas palavras foram interrompidas, ele estava sentindo um chakra diferente por perto. Ele então desapareceu tão rápido como aparecera no recinto.

Sakura sem entender foi correndo em direção a janela e qual o seu susto quando um vulto conhecido aparece.

- Sakura está tudo bem??

- Kakashi-sensei!!!! – Ela o olha assustada – o-o que está fazendo por aqui???

- Senti um chakra "diferente" pelas redondezas e vi sua janela aberta... vim verificar se estava tudo bem...

- Err.. sim... está... não se preocupe...

- Qualquer coisa me avise... –dito isso desapareceu tão rápido como aparecera.

Ela pos a cabeça pra fora tentando ver se Itachi ainda se encontrava por perto, estava curiosa e feliz quanto ao fato de não ter que ir embora... mas até quando??

A chuva começou a cair forte, ela fechou a janela e foi ao banheiro se trocar, puxou as cobertas e deitou-se não demorou muito a adormecer...porém do lado de fora alguém a observava...

**Continua...**

**Quero agradecer a todos q me mandaram reviews.. ONEGAIII mandem mais... é gratuito e vc colabora com uma ficwriter carente!!! **

**Desculpem demorar pra postar esse cap.. mas sabem como é... começaram as aulas...prometo não demorar pra postar o próximo!!! bjuus  
**


	6. Compaixão

Ahhhh quero agradecer as reviews.. desculpem a demora pra postar..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais uma manhã chegara a Vila Oculta da Folha, as pessoas seguiam seus caminhos como de costume, e um certo jovem de cabelos loiros como o sol e olhos tão azuis seguia rumo a floresta para iniciar mais um de seus treinos.

Ao chegar por perto da floresta, uma inquietação começa a tomar conta de seu corpo, o que está acontecendo? De repente a inquietação passou e tudo voltou como antes.

Lentamente a claridade invade o ambiente fazendo com que seus olhos se abrissem, ainda sonolenta sentia uma brisa agradável, espreguiçou os braços e sentiu o revolver das folhas caídas, FOLHAS CAIDAS??? Perái?? Onde estava?? De súbito levantou-se e olhando em volta viu que não estava mais em seu quarto e sim na clareira da floresta, ainda se encontrava com seu pijama...

- Vejo que já acordou... – uma voz chama-lhe a atenção, ela vira o rosto rapidamente deparando-se com dois olhos vermelhos.

- O-o que estou fazendo aqui??

- Tome vista suas roupas – e estendendo a mão com as roupas habituais da Kunoichi dobradas com cuidado.

Ela de súbito agarrou as roupas, mas hesitou por um instante, estava um pouco constrangida com a presença de um rapaz.

- Pode se trocar ali atrás – disse apontando para uma grande rocha perto do rio.

Ela correu em direção a rocha e se trocou rápido, seus pensamentos estavam confusos e o medo percorria-lhe a espinha, tinha que fugir e voltar para Konoha, se preparou então para atacar e tentar uma fuga desesperada, concentrou chakra em seus punhos, uma mão a parou.

Seu sangue gelou olhou para cima e avistou os mesmos olhos vermelhos, estava segurando seus punhos e a cabeça mostrava reprovação com aquela tentativa de fuga que ela estava a preparar.

- Não faria isso se fosse você...

Ela se encolheu, apesar do tom frio a voz dele lhe soava ameaçadora, estava frente a frente com um Akatsuki e ainda mais, Uchiha Itachi.

Ele jogou-a sentada no chão, e parando em sua frente a observava, silêncio. Somente os sons da floresta.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, ela receosa e com medo e ele frio e indiferente apenas observando as atitudes da Jovem, quando finalmente ela interrompe aquele silêncio ameaçador.

- Por que me trouxe aqui Uchiha?

- Orochimaru pretende se hospedar perto da Vila da Cachoeira, está coletando "material" para testes, mas isso será daqui a algumas semanas.

- ... – ela não conseguia responder nada apenas o encarava, aqueles olhos vermelhos a incomodavam, apesar de ameaçadores, eles lhe traziam a memória os olhos do mais novo, o mesmo jeito frio, eram muito parecidos, que ironia, Sasuke parecido com seu odiado irmão...

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, ela olhou-o desconfiada, mas mesmo assim aceitou a ajuda para se levantar. Estando agora de pé, sua mente ainda mastigava a informação recém adquirida, será que finalmente poderiam salvar Sasuke?

- Foi por isso que você me raptou? Para me dar a informação?? – indagou-lhe, um pouco receosa da resposta, pois sabia que a ajuda de Itachi lhe custaria algo.

- ...

Não obteve resposta, rapidamente ele desapareceu entre as arvores deixando Sakura para trás no meio da floresta e de camisola. Ela sentou-se e respirou fundo, mas mal teve tempo de pensar quando uma voz corta o silêncio.

- Kusoooo! Onde será que eu deixei cair!!!!

Procurando algo pelo chão, uma figura de um rapaz loiro e de cabelos espetados nem percebe a presença de Sakura sentada ali no chão.

- Narutoooo!!! – Ela o chama aliviada pela presença do amigo.

Ele levanta-se e olha em direção a Haruno.

- Sakura-chan!! O que faz aqui?? E... – suas palavras foram interrompidas ao perceber que a jovem estava usando apenas uma camisola, sua face corou violentamente fazendo- o com que ficasse de costas para ela.

Sakura percebendo o constrangimento pede pelo casaco que Naruto vestia para cobrir-se, e mesmo sem se virar ele joga-lhe o casaco.

- O que fazia por aqui Sakura-Chan?? E de camisola??

- Er.. estava uma manhã tão bonita que vim dar uma volta.. ahnn e eu esqueci que estava de camisola hehehe- disfarçou ela, com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Ahnnnn!!! – ele exclama caindo na lábia da jovem. Como ele poderia ser tão lerdo, bem era sim.. afinal era o Uzumaki Naruto, ela vestida com o casaco dele vai caminhando em direção a Konoha e ele seguindo atrás acompanha-a.

Ao se aproximarem dos portões, ela pára.

- Melhor eu ir sozinha daqui... iria ser meio constrangedor.. nos virem juntos e eu nesse estado, entende...

- Ahh tudo bem!! Eu pego depois o meu casaco!! – disse o sorridente ninja com as mãos na nuca.

Ela sorri e corre para dentro da cidade indo rapidamente para casa. Adentrando pelas portas de seu quarto ela se joga na cama ainda vestindo o casaco de Naruto, seus pensamentos estavam girando sobre as palavras de Itachi.

Uma kunai atravessa o quarto e se prende na parede, o barulho deixa a ninja atenta e assustada, ela se aproxima e vê um bilhete colado na extremidade da arma, retira-o cuidadosamente e abre.

(Esteja as 9:00 da noite na ponte da Vila)

Não tinha nenhuma assinatura, mas ela já imaginava de quem seria aquele bilhete.

- Itachi...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era noite, esta escuro e nublado, trovoadas ao longe anunciavam que logo uma chuva iria desabar sobre a Vila, enquanto isso um vulto caminhava em direção a ponte.

Suas orbes verdes olhavam a toda hora para o céu enegrescido, temendo o que iria encontrar por ali, encolhida abraçada ao próprio corpo tentava evitar o frio que fazia aquela noite e que por azar havia esquecido de pegar sua blusa de frio.

Ela pára, e observando o rio se perde em devaneios. Um vulto aparece por trás da jovem que sem fazer qualquer movimento apenas meneia algumas palavras.

- Você é bem pontual, Uchiha.

- ... Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam a garota – Vamos. – sua voz soava tão fria quanto o vento que soprava aquela noite.

Ela o seguiu para fora da vila, e olhava para trás (será que chegou a hora de ir embora para sempre??) pensava, seu coração parecia doer mais e mais com esses pensamentos.

A tempestade desaba sob a cabeça dos dois, os pingos grossos batiam no chão causando barulhos ensurdecedores, Sakura se encolhia com medo das trovoadas, seu cabelo molhado grudava em seu rosto atrapalhando sua visão, quando de repente ela tropeça em um galho.

Ela abre os olhos, ué? Não estava no chão?? Braços fortes a seguravam pela fina cintura, ele a puxa para seu lado e estende o manto preto para que ela se proteja da chuva debaixo daquela proteção, correram até uma caverna onde puderam se abrigar.

Usando um katon Itachi acende uma pequena fogueira e se afasta para a frente da caverna.

- Aqueça-se por aí. Irei vigiar.

Ela apenas obedeceu e despiu-se do manto negro da Akatsuki sentou-se perto da fogueira para aquecer-se, ficou assim por um tempo, observando o dançar das chamas e ora lançava olhares curiosos para aquela figura na entrada da caverna. Ele até que havia sido gentil com ela. O que a deixou muito intrigada, como um frio assassino poderia ser gentil a ponto de emprestar-lhe o manto para protege-la da chuva??

Até que seu estomago lhe chamou a atenção, estava com fome, retirando então a mochila das costas abriu e de dentro puxou um pequeno saco onde de dentro saíram alguns bolinhos de arroz. Colocou-os sobre um pano perto da fogueira.

- Aceita um?? - perguntou sorrindo encarando o assassino a sua frente com a mão estendida segurando um bolinho.

O Uchiha olhava-a incrédulo, sem desviar o olhar ou dizer qualquer palavra foi em direção a Haruno e parou a sua frente. Por um momento lembranças vieram a sua mente, a imagem de sua mãe se formou a sua frente, e depois de quando ele exterminara seus próprios pais. Sua cabeça latejava e num impulso deu um tapa jogando o bolinho que estava nas mãos da garota para longe.

Ela assustada com a atitude dele se encolheu mais ainda perto da fogueira. O moreno vendo a reação dela volta à realidade.

- Desculpe, não queria ter te assustado. – e virando-se foi para a entrada da caverna.

Sakura ficou estática, ele havia pedido desculpas?? Se recompôs do susto, olhava-o com mais curiosidade ainda.

Passado o susto e a fome, ela se aconchegara junto a fogueira e adormeceu, a chuva lá fora engrossara mais, Itachi vendo que a moça já se encontrara dormindo resolveu se aquecer perto da fogueira também, sentou-se ao lado da Jovem adormecida e pôs-se a olhar os movimentos que a chama fazia.

Ficou assim até a fogueira se apagar e assim permaneceu por um bom tempo, acordado e olhando para a entrada da caverna, até que o sono começou a lhe pesar as pálpebras, seu corpo estava cansado, e não resistindo, adormeceu.

No meio da noite, uma silhueta se movimenta pela caverna, Sakura havia acordado para beber água, caminhou até a entrada da caverna, ainda chovia muito, e estava mais frio, retornou para o interior e pôs-se a sentar perto do rapaz adormecido, parou por um instante analisando o jovem a sua frente, parecia tão indefeso, tão calmo, não havia nem sombra do assassino que era, será que ele era realmente tão cruel como dizem?

Percebendo que ele estava encolhido perto da fogueira, ela puxou o manto da Akatsuki que a cobria e jogou por cima dele e tornou a sentar-se deitar-se novamente, estava se sentindo bem pelo bom feito de pouco, era bom se sentir útil, protetora, um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, e assim adormeceu... estaria sentindo compaixão?

Continua...


	7. Surpresa

Desculpem a demora é que tava meio atarefada.. mas ta aí mais um cap... ahh brigada para akeles q me mandaram reviews!! continuem mandando... 

**CAP 7 - Surpresa**

Por fim a chuva parara e ao despertar naquela manhã com os primeiros raios solares, sentiu algo macio roçar-lhe a pele e um suave cheiro de flores, ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com aquela figura feminina aconchegada perto de si, levou um susto e pulou para longe, sentiu sua face esquentar.

O remexer do manto fez com que Sakura despertasse de seu sono e abrindo lentamente os olhos pode enxergar o rapaz em pé a sua frente olhando-a... corado??? Será que estava enxergando bem?? Ainda sonolenta esfregou os olhos e pôs-se a espreguiçar..

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra Itachi sumiu deixando a garota só na caverna, ela levantou e passo a passo foi até a entrada para espiar. O céu estava claro e a chuva já fora embora, mas onde estava?? Caminhou para fora, não reconheceu aquele lugar e pode deduzir que já não estava mais por perto de Konoha, pensar na Vila trouxe uma pequena angustia em seu coração, queria voltar, se arrependeu de estar ali, será que já deram por falta dela??

- Você não é minha prisioneira aqui...- uma voz a tira de seus pensamento, ela volta a face para onde vinha a voz.

O jovem estava em pé perto da entrada da caverna com a capa vestida meio aberta no peitoral, estava os braços cruzados encarando-a com os olhos avermelhados pelo Sharingan, frios como sempre, o cabelo esvoaçava ao tocar da leve brisa.

Ao ver aquela figura parada a primeira coisa que veio na mente de Sakura foi Sasuke, o motivo por ela estar ali, então cheia de determinação ela voltou a caminhar em direção a caverna novamente.

- Eu sei, estou aqui por vontade própria. – respondeu encarando-o.

- ... – um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios do rapaz – vamos comer logo ainda temos um longo caminhar.

Ao entrar na caverna ela se deparou com uma pequena trouxa com algumas frutas frescas, olhou-o intrigada, ele apenas sentou-se e pôs-se a comer. Ele havia trazido frutas?? Ela apenas o seguiu e assim comeram.

Logo partiram e caminhando por horas em ritmo acelerado foram parar nas redondezas de um pequeno vilarejo, Sakura estava exausta e não escondia o cansaço, próximo a algumas fazendas, Itachi subitamente para.

- Iremos descansar ali – disse apontando para um casebre aparentemente abandonado.

Não haviam portas, as janelas estavam todas empoeiradas e muitas teias de aranha espalhadas, os cômodos mal iluminados mostravam que há muito tempo aquele lugar estava abandonado.

Se acomodaram da maneira que podiam, o silencio incomodava a jovem Haruno que observava os movimentos do moreno pelos cômodos da casa, ele fiscalizava uma janela, que dava vista para a entrada do vilarejo, parecia tramar algo.

- Diga por que me trouxe até aqui. – em tom autoritário e indagador, Sakura corta aquele angustiante silêncio.

Ele fitou-a por uns instantes, sem expressar nada, apenas voltou a olhar pela janela, o Sol ainda brilhava forte lá fora.

- Gostaria de saber por que me trouxe até aqui... qual é o propósito? – insistiu a jovem, dessa vez sendo mais amena na pronúncia, mas a incerteza lhe corroia por dentro, desde que saíram de Konoha, Itachi não mencionara nada sobre onde iriam ou o que fariam.

Ele não respondeu nada, simplesmente saiu porta a fora e sumiu da vista dela, Sakura se remoia por dentro, voltou-se para um dos cômodos e recostou-se ali, mil coisas passavam por sua mente, acabo adormecendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Tsunado Oba-chan!!! Já encontrou a Sakura-Chan??? – Um rapaz loiro adentrava pelas portas da sala da Hokage, correndo atropelando a todos no caminho.

- Acalme-se Naruto!! Temos duas equipes investigando... mas...- o semblante dela caiu mostrando um desapontamento.

- Mas o quê?? - Olhava-a o jovem.

- Ao que tudo indica... Sakura fugiu da vila...- A sua voz saia com tristeza.

- NÃO!!! – Gritou ele – Sakura-chan jamais faria isso!!

- Isso também está estranho para mim Naruto. Mas vamos deixar com as equipes ANBU ... se Sakura fugiu ou não iremos encontra-la!

Cabisbaixo o garoto sai pela porta, deixando Tsunade para trás...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A noite caía, a Kunoichi desperta de seu sono e olha ao redor. Itachi ainda não voltara, ainda estava em duvida sobre ir embora dali, mas toda vez que pensava isso a imagem de Sasuke surgia em sua mente, droga a essas horas já devem estar a procura dela.

Decidida a descobrir o que o Uchiha mais velho estava planejando, saiu a sua procura pela floresta.

Passos, ela se esconde entre as árvores e observa a movimentação próxima à entrada da vila. Eram apenas alguns estrangeiros que chegavam por lá, ela segue na direção oposta.

Podia ouvir barulhos de água que vinha de uma cachoeira, embrenhou-se mais no mato, até que um mergulho lhe faria bem, afinal não tomava um bom banho a pelo menos dois dias.

Deparou-se com uma linda cachoeira, com águas cristalinas que refletiam o brilho intenso da lua, despiu-se de suas vestes ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo e adentrou na água, o frescor da água a fazia relaxar e esquecer de seus problemas, ficou assim por um tempo até alguns barulhos estranhos tirarem sua atenção.

Saiu da água rapidamente e escondeu-se em meio ao matagal, que roçava pelo seu corpo úmido causando um leve incomodo, ocultou seu chakra e preparou-se para atacar caso necessário.

Uma voz conhecida causou-lhe um arrepio, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração batia descompassado.

- Sakura...


	8. Confusão

**Yo minna!!! desculpem a demora em postar... primeiramente quero agradecer a todos que mandaram suas reviews.. vcs não sabem o quanto me sinto feliz T.T... rsrs**

**Bem segue aí mais um capítulo quentinhoooooooo**

**Mandem reviewssss...**

No capítulo anterior...

_Uma voz conhecida causou-lhe um arrepio, seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração batia descompassado._

_- Sakura..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**CAP 08 – Confusão...**

Virou-se para encarar aquele que lhe falava, e seus olhos se depararam com olhos tão negros e frios.

Ele se aproximou dela, e ela sem reação apenas o observava, seus corpos estavam muito próximos, as respirações se mesclavam, o jovem retira a capa que o cobria, por baixo vestia uma blusa preta que marcava o peitoral bem definido.

Um arrepio invadia o corpo de Sakura por estar tão próxima dele, até que ele enlaçando-a com seus braços, aproxima mais seu rosto do dela.

- Use isto, ou irá pegar um resfriado – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, cobrindo-a com a sua capa e afastando-se em seguida.

Voltando do transe em que se encontrava, ela abaixou a face corada assim que percebeu que estava apenas com as roupas de baixo, agarrando-se mais a capa, não tinha coragem de encará-lo, mas ele não estava mais ali.

- Itachi... – murmurou baixinho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Os dois estavam no casebre, jantavam silenciosamente, ela ainda não conseguia encará-lo, o silencio reinava naquele lugar, até que ele levanta-se da mesa e vai em direção a janela, ela apenas o observa.

_Que estranho isso... e-eu estou tão confusa... porque estou me sentindo assim, Kuso_

Da janela Itachi dava pequenas olhadas de esguela para a jovem Haruno.

Em sua mente a imagem de Sakura no rio pertubava-o, estava confuso, até uma cena lhe chamar a atenção.

- Está na hora – disse chamando a atenção da garota, e assim some pela porta do casebre deixando-a para trás.

_Kuso! Por que ele faz isso?? Porque ele é tão misterioso... _riu-se baixinho _ahh ele é um Uchiha,... o Uchiha que destruiu a vida de Sasuke-kun..._

Seu rosto entristeceu-se, porque que tinha que ser assim? Itachi agora não lhe parecia má pessoa, muito fechado, mas era gentil com ela, estava muito confusa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Já havia se passado muito tempo e a impaciência de Sakura estava aumentando até que decidiu ir atrás de Itachi.

Correu pela floresta e logo perto de uma clareira ela vê alguns corpos espalhados pelo chão, havia muito sangue, uma batalha havia sido travada ali, nesse momento seu coração começou a acelerar, será que ele estava bem? A luta parecia ter sido muito violenta, correu os olhos por todo o ambiente e logo avistou a capa preta com nuvens vermelhas.

Ela correu em sua direção, chegou a tempo de vê-lo cair no chão exausto, usara muito o seu sharingan.

- Sakura... – disse antes de tudo tornar-se negro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto se encontrava aflito por noticias de Sakura, já era a décima vez que ele ia até a sala da Hokage, e agora estava voltando desanimado pela falta de informações...

- Na-naruto- kun...

-AHh! oe Hinata... tudo bem?? – acenou ele meio desanimado para a jovem de olhos perolados.

-H-Hai...alguma novidade sobre a Sakura-chan?? – indagou ela corada.

- Não ... kuso... – ele apertou os punhos – mas eu irei encontrá-la...isso é uma promessa...

- S-se precisar de ajuda pode contar comigo ... e-ela é muito especial para você não é??? – disse a jovem, abaixando os olhos, pois era muito duro para ela encarar esse fato, apesar de gostar da Sakura.

- Hai...Ela é muito especial Hinata, a Sakura-chan é.

Nesse momento ele é interrompido por uma kunai que atravessa sua frente indo parar presa a uma parede, em posição de ataque Naruto olha para ver quem foi que atirou e lá estava o inimigo.

- Akatsuki...- cerrou o cenho e seus olhos encaravam com raiva o inimigo a sua frente, Hinata olhava surpresa e também pôs-se em posição de ataque.

O inimigo virou-se e correu para floresta, Naruto partiu atrás e Hinata o seguiu também, pararam numa clareira frente a frente e Naruto pode ver claramente quem era o seu oponente.

- Uchiha Itachi!!! VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!!!! - gritou o loiro partindo em direção ao inimigo.

Ao ouvir o nome a jovem Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, então estavam frente a frente com o traidor que assassinou o próprio clã, estava amedrontada com as historias que ouviu sobre as habilidades dele.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abriu os olhos lentamente, e a primeira imagem que viu foi os orbes verdes da garota.

- Itachi... você está bem?? – indagava a moça.

Ele num esforço sentou-se na cama e fitando a jovem deu-lhe um sorriso. Sim era um sorriso, Sakura olhou-o surpresa, e devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Arigatou... Sakura...

- Não tem de quê...- respondeu ela levantando-se de perto dele e indo em direção a cozinha.

Ele a observou se afastar e voltou os olhos para a janela.

- Por que...

- hum?? – ela o fitou curiosa, parando o seu caminho.

- Por que não acabou comigo quando teve oportunidade? Afinal eu sou inimigo da Vila, por minha causa o meu irmãozinho abandonou a vila...

A jovem kunoichi cerrou o cenho, estava cabisbaixa, parou por um instante, estava com uma expressão muito séria, e levantando a face encarou-o.

- Sasuke-kun está perdido em trevas por causa do ódio e vingança, mas sem você eu não poderia resgata-lo... e além do mais... a vingança não é minha...

Ele que a encarava, ouvia suas palavras com uma expressão muito séria também... não sabia porquê mas não era bem essa resposta que ele esperava ouvir.

- É verdade que você é um shinobi renegado... – continuou ela, agora com uma expressão mais amena no rosto – mas... ainda pode ser resgatado também... – e dito isso virou-se rumo a cozinha novamente.

Itachi apenas sorriu, e voltou a fitar a janela, respirou fundo e observava os pássaros lá fora.

_Para mim, já não existe mais caminho... Sakura...eu já fui muito longe..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	9. Desejo

**Yoo Minna!!! Gomen da demora... mas eu não estava conseguindo postar... O.o mas agora o cap está aew pra vcs !!! continuem mandando suas reviews hehehe Ahh Lembrando.. Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto**

**OBS: Não deixem de ler O TRIANGULO SSS n.n**

------------------------

No Cap Anterior...

Itachi apenas sorriu, e voltou a fitar a janela, respirou fundo e observava os pássaros lá fora.

_Para mim, já não existe mais caminho... Sakura...eu já fui muito longe..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAP 09 – Desejos**

Naruto estava exausto, ofegante e com vários ferimentos pelo corpo, mas seu oponente era muito forte, mas o loiro também estava mais forte do que a última vez que se encontraram, e como o ninja número um em surpreender dera o golpe perfeito, pegara o inimigo de jeito era apenas finalizar, porém um grito interrompeu os atos do rapaz que assustado olhou em direção de onde viera.

Hinata estava presa por um jutsu de Itachi, e caso o Uzumaki fizesse algo para impedir a jovem poderia se ferir gravemente ou até mesmo morrer, e isso ele não queria de jeito nenhum, levantou-se sem reação com os olhos baixos deixando-se assim vulnerável para o inimigo.

Se ele se ferisse ou morresse para ele não importava naquele momento, a vida de Hinata era mais importante, não queria que sua amiga se ferisse, amiga?? Será que era só isso mesmo? Ele cerrou o punho.

- DEIXE-A EM PAZ! – Bradou com todas as suas forças.

E por mais estranho que parecesse Itachi a largou, deixando uma Hinata ofegante e chorosa caída no chão e um loiro muito espantado com tal atitude.

- Se quiser saber onde a Sakura está, vá até a vila da cachoeira, lá irei te encontrar, mas vá sozinho. – e dito isso desapareceu da frente dos dois.

- E-era um kagebunshin...Kusoo...- o jovem Uzumaki cerrou o cenho, e logo em seguida correndo em direção a Hinata.

- Hinata você está bem??

- G-gomen Naruto-kun – disse a jovem Hyuuga entristecida e cabisbaixa – prometo não atrapalhar mais...- desatando a chorar logo em seguida.

- Hinata... – E ele a abraçou com força – vai ficar tudo bem...

_Prometo ficar mais forte para te proteger, a você e a Sakura-chan. Sasuke, ninguém mais ira machucá-las...é uma promessa..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duas semanas se passaram e ainda Sakura não obtivera a resposta de Itachi, sua presença ali era uma incógnita, e apesar da curiosidade isso já não se tornava mais um problema, pois acostumou-se com a nova rotina adquirida.

Todas as manhãs ela preparava o café e saía para treinar, permanecia o dia inteiro treinando e se aperfeiçoando para o grande dia, o dia em que matariam Orochimaru, e para isso ela queria se tornar cada vez mais forte.

As vezes sua ambição em não ser um estorvo era tamanha que ela se pegava espiando Itachi nas altas madrugadas da noite, que era o único horário que ele fazia isso pois a maior parte do tempo estava fora ou coletando informações no vilarejo.

O único momento em que acabavam por se encontrar era na hora do jantar, apesar de poucas palavras trocadas, a jovem já não se intimidava mais com a presença do Uchiha.

O dia hoje foi a mesma rotina, e já era noite, Sakura como sempre preparava o jantar, e decidida a romper aquele silêncio permanente, aproximou-se do shinobi que estava a remexer em suas coisas.

- Itachi... você ainda não me respondeu porque me trouxe aqui... –disse como quem não quer nada.

- ... Não seja tão curiosa...- limitava-se a responder.

Ela mordiscou os lábios e com uma expressão de quem estava pensando, diz com ar maroto.

- Já sei... me trouxe para cozinhar para você né? – disse fazendo bico.

- Nani? – ele a olhava com um ar confuso.

A expressão de surpresa e confusão no rosto do jovem fez com que Sakura deixasse escapar gostosas gargalhadas. Ele apenas deu um meio sorriso, o que era algo raro.

_Até que ele fica Kawaii quando sorri...m-mas o que estou pensando??? Sakura pare de besteiras..._ repreendeu a si mesma e assim voltou a cozinhar.

Após a janta, ele se levantou e saiu porta a fora, a Haruno deitou-se no velho colchão, na tentativa de dormir, mas o sono não vinha, remexia de um lado para o outro e então levantou-se e saiu do casebre.

Caminhou por entre as árvores como se procurasse por algo, olhava atentamente para todos os lados, e o que encontrou foi uma grande clareira, onde uma linda lua iluminava o céu e muitas estrelas cintilavam formando uma das mais belas visões que Sakura já teve.

Como que hipnotizada com aquele céu ele caminhou para o descampado e sentou-se na grama, uma brisa fresca soprava e o cheiro de flores se espalhava pelo local, permaneceu assim por um longo tempo, até o silêncio da noite, ser rompido.

Passos lentos tiraram a atenção da Kunoichi fazendo-a virar o rosto, sua visão parecia a enganar, caminhando em sua direção via uma silhueta muito conhecida, os rebeldes cabelos negros balançavam ao vento e suas orbes tingidas de um vermelho muito vivo vinham em sua direção.

_Será um genjutsu?? Não, não é... mas..._

A princípio ficou apreensiva, mas aquela visão a deixara vulnerável, seu coração estava acelerado, a distância diminuíra, ele parara frente a frente com ela. Seu corpo havia travado, ele se aproximara cada vez mais.

Agora não havia distância entre eles, e só um sussurro pode ser ouvido dela.

- Sasuke-kun...- assim seus lábios se uniram num beijo tímido. O coração da Kunoichi quase pulava para fora do peito. Desejara aquele momento como nunca, mas algo não estava certo, se encontrava apreensiva, mas aquele momento era tão bom que a jovem não queria que terminasse nunca.

Separaram-se para tomar ar e ele encarou suas orbes verdes, com as mãos afagou a face da kunoichi e puxou-a para junto de si, Sakura fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele carinho foi então que ela percebeu, mas deixou-se levar para junto dele.

Por um longo momento permaneceram abraçados até ela cortar o silêncio afastando-se dele.

- Arigatou... – disse ela sorrindo encarando aqueles orbes que agora estavam negros. – sei que você não é o Sasuke-kun, e apesar de eu desejar com todas as minhas forças que isso seja real... não é...

A imagem de Sasuke à sua frente desapareceu revelando outro Uchiha, que encarando a jovem, tomou das finas mãos da jovem colocando-as sobre seu peito.

- Isso é real...- Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo forte e acelerado dentro do peito, corou um pouco.

Então ele aproximou lentamente sua face da dela, Sakura apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se embalar pelo momento. O que estava fazendo?? Nem ela sabia, apenas deixou que os lábios dele colassem em seus lábios. Ao contrario do beijo anterior, aprofundaram-se perdidos numa dança de lábios e línguas, como se o que estivessem fazendo fosse errado, talvez sim, mas naquele momento nem a imagem de Sasuke ou a sombra do passado de Itachi assombrou-os, era como se aquela fosse a única história dos dois, sem presente, sem passado, sem futuro... apenas desejo.

Continua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Obrigada gentem pelas reviews ...**


	10. Reencontro

**Naruto Pertence ao Kishimoto ... ¬¬**

**Agradeço a todos que passam seu precioso tempo lendo os nossos trabalhos, suas reviews nos impulsionam a sonhar mais para trazer a sua diversão!! Mandem mais!!!!! n.n**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAP 10 – reencontro.**

_O que estou fazendo?? Não, não posso!! Eu o odeio.. ele fez o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto sofrerem... eu o odeio, o odeio!!!_

Debateu-se se desvencilhando dos braços dele, assim que se separaram, ela abaixou os olhos fitando o chão e passando levemente as mãos sobre os lábios, ele apenas a encarava como sempre.

Houve um instante de silêncio, até as lágrimas da jovem começarem a tocar o chão e seus pequenos soluços ecoarem pela clareira.

_Kuso! Não posso!! Por quê?? _Pensava enquanto suas lágrimas desciam pela face.

- S-Sakura... – o jovem murmurava baixinho – Gomen, eu... – as palavras não saíam, pela primeira vez na vida ele ficara sem reação, não sabia o que fazer. Era melhor deixa-la só, e assim saiu de perto da jovem desaparecendo no meio da clareira.

Sakura sentou-se no chão, com as mãos enfiadas na face, pensativa, não tinha mais lágrimas e como se um flashback passasse em sua mente lembrando de todos os momentos de sua vida, a face do Uchiha mais velho era a que sempre sobressaía. Até que num suspiro jogou-se deitada no chão, olhando para as estrelas.

Tocou novamente em seus lábios, como foi boa a sensação de ter os lábios dele junto aos seus, o gosto da boca dele colada na sua, a sensação de estar flutuando como nunca sentira, corou um pouco.

_Kuso... não pode ser... acho que... me apaixonei pelo inimigo...mas não posso! _

Cerrou o cenho pensativa. Entre as sombras, o jovem estava sentado em uma árvore observando-a ao longe, mexendo com uma kunai, riscava a terra, suspirou.

_Tem coisas nessa vida melhores que o poder...porém são inalcançáveis para um homem como eu... Sasuke.. você superou o meu limite..._

Seus olhos ganharam o tom escarlate do sharingan, jogou a kunai em suas mão longe, fincando-a com força na parede. Levantou-se dali e olhando novamente para a kunoichi que se encontrava deitada na grama, desapareceu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Passos rápidos corriam pela floresta, uma respiração ofegante, correra o dia inteiro sem parar, e mesmo agora na penumbra da noite, mesmo com o cansaço não queria parar.

- Sakura-chan, espere por mim! – disse pulando rapidamente entre as árvores.

Logo amanheceria, já se podia ouvir os pássaros acordando quando ele avistou uma grande clareira, correu depressa, estava perto do local que o bunshin havia mencionado, quando de repente algo lhe chamara a atenção.

Um corpo estendido no meio da clareira... parecia ser de uma jovem.. aqueles cabelos rosas... Espere!! Desesperado correu, seu coração começou a bater desenfreado, parou ao lado da jovem.

- Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!! – chacoalhava a amiga, quase em prantos.

Seus olhos lentamente se abriram mostrando uma sonolência... um vulto amarelo começou a tomar forma, e aquele sorriso bobo com as grandes orbes azuis marejadas.

- N-naruto?? – disse sonolenta.

- Sakura-chan!! Que bom que está bem!! O que ele fez com você?? Está ferida?? Hein??

- Naruto!! – exclamou – não me encha de tantas perguntas de uma vez!!! - bradou levantando-se do chão.

- O que aquele desgraçado fez com você?- disse o amigo encarando-a com preocupação.

- Estou bem , baka! Só estava dormindo oras! Mas...- disse ela parando por um instante, pondo a mão no queixo pensativa – e você? Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Ahnn fui atacado por um clone do Itachi que acabou por me dizer onde você estaria.. porque você fugiu??

Agora era ela que o encarava sério. – Naruto. Itachi tem informações que nos levam ao Sasuke-kun, e por isso vim para salvá-lo...

- Entendo – disse o loiro cerrando os punhos – Sasuke! Nós iremos com certeza te salvar!

Amanheceu e os dois jovens caminhavam em direção ao casebre, Naruto seguia com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Nee Sakura-chan...por acaso o Itachi disse quando iremos encontrar o Sasuke?

- Iie, nem sei porque ele me trouxe para cá... e...- ela para por um instante, como se estivesse assustada , vira-se para Naruto.

- Você sentiu isso, Naruto?

- Hai... esse chakra é...

- Orochimaru...- completa ela com o coração acelerado.

Os dois correram para dentro do casebre de onde tinham uma vista melhor da entrada do vilarejo. E lá estava Orochimaru e seus capangas entrando pela vila, mas onde estava o Sasuke-kun??

- Sakura... chegou a hora...- a voz de Itachi entra pelos cômodos e seu vulto surge por entre a porta, estava com o Sharingan ativado e envolto em sua capa preta da Akatsuki.

Os dois olham para trás surpresos.

- Itachi... – murmurou ela, segurando o braço de Naruto para que este não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

- Irei descobrir aonde Orochimaru irá se ficar, vocês por enquanto fiquem aqui...

- Sakura-chan, não confio nesse cara! – disse Naruto encarando o Uchiha com raiva.

- Pode confiar Naruto, dê-lhe uma chance... assim como eu. – disse ela caminhando até o Jovem.

- Itachi... tome cuidado..- sussurrou baixinho com as mãos no coração, encarando-o com suas orbes verdes.

Ele apenas sorriu e saiu da presença deles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Passos pelo corredor, andavam apressados, pararam frente á uma porta.

Batidas.

- Entre – berrou uma voz lá dentro.

-G-gomen... Godaime-Sama...- a jovem tinha as mãos unidas e a face corada.

- Yoo Hinata-chan.. o que deseja?

- N-Naruto-kun... foi atrás da Sakura-chan... ontem à noite...

- Nani!!! – Tsunade arregalou os olhos batendo as mãos na mesa – como assim? Hinata explique-me melhor!

Assim a Hyuuga pôs-se a falar o que houvera com ela e o Uzumaki, deixando uma Hokage atônita.

_Kuso! Naruto e Sakura nas mãos de Uchiha Itachi, isso não é bom..._

_Continua... _


	11. O Alvo

**Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto... **

**Yo minna!!! finalmente está acabando essa fic!! Mas não percam a próxima FIC que estou preparando, enquanto isso não deixem de conferir O TRIANGULO SSS !!! **

**Bjoss e boa leitura**

**PS: mandem reviews!!! (mesmo que eu não responda nessa fic eu leio todos tá!!)  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 11 – O Alvo**

A impaciencia do loiro enchia o ambiente, que se mostrava mal iluminado devido ao fim do dia que se aproximava, andando de um lado para o outro, vez ou outra deixava escapar uma reclamação, a jovem Haruno apenas o acompanhava com os olhos, também estava nervosa e aflita, seu coração deixava-a na dúvida quanto aos seus sentimentos, e cada minuto que passava a espera se tornava mais angustiante, pois ela sabia que nesse reencontro entre os dois Uchihas apenas um viveria.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Não aguento mais isso, vamos logo atrás do Sasuke, Sakura-chan! - por fim bradou o jovem Uzumaki cortando aquele clima pesado.

- Acalme-se Naruto, Itachi logo voltara com notícias..

- E como sabe que ele não irá nos trair? por que confia tanto nele?

Silêncio. A jovem fitava o chão pensativa, por mais que seus sentimentos estivessem abalados, sabia que Itachi era um traidor, e ainda por cima era um Akatsuki, será que ele a usara todo esse tempo? será que se deixou envolver e era apenas um plano?

Cerrou os olhos lembrando de como tudo aconteceu, realmente era muito estranho a maneira que ele havia trazido-a para aquele lugar, como pudera deixar ser enganada desse jeito? seus punhos se fecharam com raiva, e uma pequena lágrima descia pela sua face então era isso, logo ele estaria de volta, mas não com notícias de Sasuke e sim para fazê-los prisioneiros para poder capturar a Kyuubi. Encarou Naruto que a olhava confuso, como pudera expor seu amigo a tão grande risco?

- Naruto... Gomen - sua voz saía embargada pelo choro que estava preso em sua garganta - eu juro.. que dessa vez irei protegê-lo!

- Sakura-Chan. - olhava-a penalizado o jovem, o que estava havendo?

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, a figura de Itachi surge na porta, seus olhos vermelhos como sempre e a expressão fria, sem pensar Sakura partiu para cima concentrando chakra em seus punhos desferindo-os contra o rapaz que apenas desviou, agarrando-os imobilizando a jovem.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊS PEGAREM O NARUTO!! - berrava enquanto se debatia nas mãos do jovem.

-Sakura-chan... -Naruto nesse instante levanta-se em posição de ataque sem nada entender.

Firmemente segurando os pulsos da jovem, Itachi encarava as orbes verdes que estavam marejadas, seu olhar frio não expressava nenhuma reação, apenas continuava a fitá-la.

- Vamos! Temos que sair daqui... - disse soltando os pulsos da jovem, dando-lhe as costas em seguida, ia caminhando em direção à porta, quando ajoelha-se com uma expressão de dor, segurando o ombro esquerdo, Sakura que agora já se encontrava mais calma agarrou sua manta puxando-a deixando à mostra um grande ferimento em seu ombro esquerdo.

- Itachi... - correu para junto dele para verificar o machucado.

- Temos que nos apressar... eles logo virão para cá... - gemia de dor, mas se levantou segurando o ombro ensanguentado.

Correram para fora dali o mais rápido que podiam, seguiram o jovem Uchiha que os guiava pela floresta escurecida pelo cair da noite, o ombro latejava e a dor era grande, mas ele não deixava expressar o que sentia, seguia sempre em frente, até pararem perto de uma cachoeira, fechando os olhos Itachi analisou o local.

- Aqui estaremos seguros... - disse por fim sentando-se próximo ao rio para cuidar do ferimento.

Naruto se aproximou dele.

- Eram eles não é? - disse encarando-o.

Não obteve resposta, ele permanecera ali, imóvel, apenas olhando o loiro bufar de raiva.

- Malditos Akatsukis! - disse Naruto agarrando a gola de Itachi, sua ira já estava à mostra, podia-se ver os riscos de sua face ficarem mais fortes e os olhos ganhavam a forma do olhar da Kyuubi - ERAM ELES NÃO É??!!!

Sakura só olhava apreensiva a cena, então era verdade tudo aquilo que pensara, seus olhos ja começavam a encher-se de lágrimas, mas algo a deixava confusa, porque fugiram então?

- Por quê? - Sua voz doce e suave, indagava por uma resposta para aliviar o seu coração.

- Sakura - agora se pronunciava o culpado de tudo aquilo - realmente vocês estão certos, o que esperar de um traidor, não é mesmo? - Naruto solta sua gola encarando-o com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Sasuke está nessa vila realmente - continuou deixando os dois jovens espantados com a informação - não menti para vocês, mas o Orochimaru não era meu alvo...era você Naruto.

- E POR QUE DE TUDO ISSO ENTÃO? - agora quem se exalvava era a jovem Haruno que sentia seu coração ferido - E-Eu... V-Você me usou?

- A minha missão era matar Orochimaru e levar o Uzumaki, e para isso que eu a trouxe... mas tinha algo que estava fora dos meu planos... – dito isso ele passa a encarar Sakura, olhava-a de uma maneira diferente, havia algo naquele olhar, ela enrubesceu, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar o que iria dizer, houve um grande barulho.

- O que foi isso?? – indagou o loiro e logo se viraram tendo uma grande surpresa.

_Continua..._


	12. Duvidas

**Yo Minna!! Atualizando a fic.. Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... **

**Entrando em reta final este é o Penúltimo Capítulo .. mas não fiquem tristes leiam O TRIANGULO SSS   
**

**EM BREVE ****Trailler:_ O que pode acontecer quando esses olhos se encontrarem?_ _Uma jovem em busca de sua autoconfiança encontra um jovem sem memória, mas seus olhos podem revelar muito mais do que ela imagina... não percam a nova fic AQUELES OLHOS_**

**_PS: Mandem reviews e façam um ficwriter mtoooo feliz!! . _**

**_BEIJOS E BOM DIVERTIMENTO!! _**

No Cap Anterior

- A minha missão era matar Orochimaru e levar o Uzumaki, e para isso que eu a trouxe... mas tinha algo que estava fora dos meu planos... – dito isso ele passa a encarar Sakura, olhava-a de uma maneira diferente, havia algo naquele olhar, ela enrubesceu, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar o que iria dizer, houve um grande barulho.

- O que foi isso?? – indagou o loiro e logo se viraram tendo uma grande surpresa.

_Continua..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dúvidas...**

Passos rápidos corriam pela floresta, as ordens da Hokage foram claras, resgatar Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura era prioridade no momento.

- Espere um momento – pediu o companheiro.

- O que foi Pakkun? – O ninja de cabelos prateados parou ao lado do animal.

- Estou sentindo o cheiro de outras pessoas...

- Isso vai ser problemático – o outro ninja que acompanhava o Hatake, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Neji. – Kakashi chamou a atenção do terceiro ninja.

- Hai.. Byukagan – Neji analisava ao redor – Não vejo nada por aqui... espere, há um casebre há uns três quilômetros ao sul.

- Ao sul? – Shikamaru indagou olhando para Kakashi.

- Yare ... é o lugar que Hinata ouviu o bunshin de Itachi mencionar.

- Vamos lá – a garota loira disse decidida, estava muito preocupada com a amiga.

Os cinco partiram indo em direção ao sul, para esta missão de resgate, Tsunade convocou Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanka Ino e para liderar Hatake Kakashi, que contava com a ajuda de Pakkun.

Chegaram rapidamente ao casebre, Neji com o byukagan ativado analisava o local.

- Esta vazio.

- Parece que ficaram aqui por um bom tempo – Shikamaru abria a porta adentrando pela cozinha onde observou que havia um cesto que estava sendo feito como lixeira, repleto de detritos domésticos.

Ino parou por um instante analisando o colchonete que estava na sala, abaixou-se cuidadosamente, remexendo por lá exclamou – Há fios rosa por aqui, são da Sakura.

**- **Hey Minna! Acho que eles não eram os únicos que passaram por aqui recentemente... – Pakkun chamou a atenção para várias pegadas que estavam no chão.

- Esse chakra... – Kakashi se preocupou – pessoal temos que ir rápido.

Uma nuvem de poeira se levanta e do meio dela pôde-se ver um corpo ser lançado contra as árvores, de repente tudo virou silêncio e uma voz se ouviu.

- Ora, ora, não é que estamos com espectadores...

Naruto arrepiou-se com o som daquela voz, seu punho se fechou com força – Orochimaru – disse encarando o dono da horripilante voz.

O corpo que havia sido lançado se levanta com dificuldades, e a nuvem de poeira se abaixa revelando os ninjas que estavam lutando. Eram Kisame e Kabuto.

- Hahaha então esse era o subordinado do Sasori?? É Orochimaru, você não mudou nada mesmo, ainda mandando muleques pra lutarem por você! – disse apontando para Kabuto que estava seriamente ferido.

Itachi se levanta com o ombro ferido, Sakura corre ao seu encontro.

- Itachi...

- Estou bem, Sakura.

- Espere deixe eu cuidar disso – colocou as mãos sobre a ferida pressionando, um chakra esverdeado emanava de suas palmas, regenerando o local onde havia a ferida.

- Obrigada, Sakura.

- Hei Itachi! – Kisame exclama enquanto jogava o corpo imóvel de Kabuto no chão – Temos contas a acertar...

_**Flash Back ON**_

_Itachi se encontra com Kisame nas colinas._

_- Está tudo pronto para o plano?_

_Itachi estava pensativo. O outro o olhava interrogativo._

_- E então? Pegamos o seu jiinchuriki e matamos a garota, e então você pode terminar o que veio fazer..._

_- Kisame. – o Uchiha o olhou frio – quero terminar primeiro o que eu vim fazer... – disse dando as costas – não vamos matar a garota nem pegar o Jiinchuriki. – continuou caminhando._

_- Você ficou louco? O Líder não vai aceitar isso._

_- Não me importo. _

_- É... então terei que eu mesmo fazer isso... – disse puxando a sua espada Samehada das costas. Itachi o encarou com o Sharingan ativado._

_- Não me desafie, Kisame. – o outro franziu o cenho._

_- Isso é uma ameaça? – Desafiou. – Não tenho medo de você Uchiha..._

_- Isso é apenas um alerta - disse desaparecendo dali deixando Kisame sozinho, no fundo Itachi sabia que o companheiro iria atrás de Sakura e Naruto._

_Kisame começou a caminhar indo em direção ao casebre, mas Itachi ainda não havia ido de fato embora, o atacou, mas Kisame sabendo dos truques do Uchiha, desviou do golpe, com um giro tentou uma golpeada com a Samehada, mas Itachi era hábil e desviou rapidamente do golpe, porém o que não sabia era que Kisame havia concentrado chakra na espada e mesmo passando de raspão ela machucava o oponente, abrindo uma grande ferida no ombro._

_Ele atira um Katon contra Kisame, este desvia, mas algo chama a atenção dos dois, Itachi percebe a presença de Orochimaru por perto e rapidamente desaparece deixando Kisame sozinho._

_**Flasch Back OFF**_

Orochimaru ao ver que Itachi estava entre os espectadores, dá uma risada macabra – KuKuKu .. isso vai ser interessante, não é... Sasuke-kun Kukuku... – Um vulto aparece caminhando do meio da escuridão das árvores, os olhos vermelhos do Sharingan revelando uma expressão de ódio.

Sakura e Naruto arregalam os olhos ao verem a imagem de Sasuke, uma pequena gota de suor escorre pelo rosto do loiro, estava para dar início a maior de todas as lutas que eles já tiveram.

Kisame tenta golpear Orochimaru com a Samehada, passando de raspão – Ei .. eu ainda estou aqui...

Orochimaru sente a golpeada da Samehada – KuKuKu - parte em seguida para cima de Kisame, jogando suas cobras contra ele.

Os dois iniciam uma batalha ferrenha, Sasuke e Itachi se encaram, Sakura se sente agoniada, apertando sua mão contra o peito, seu coração entra em dúvida: Para quem torcer?

_Continua..._


	13. Escolhas Part 1

Chegando ao final...

Gente!! Desculpem a demora mas tive um surto de falta de tempo e idéias juntando isso com uma gripe .. aí já viu né.. mas como dito é o capitulo final... mas não fiquem tristes.. eu dividi em duas partes ... hehehe senão ia ficar muito grande .. agradeço a todas as reviews q me mandaram.. .. logo logo finalizo a segunda parte do capitulo.. bom divertimento

**Escolhas - Part 1  
**

_**A vida pode te ensinar vários caminhos, cada um é responsável pela sua própria escolha.**_

Mais uma golpeada forte, seu corpo estremece começando a dar indícios da rejeição, já era ora para trocar de corpo o mais rápido possível, se esquivando novamente da furiosa espada de Kisame, Orochimaru interrompe o momento em família de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun... melhor nos retirarmos, ainda não é a hora...

O moreno não respondia, seus olhos, sua atenção, sua vida, estavam direcionados apenas á um único propósito: Vingança, à sua frente estava o objeto se sua ira: Itachi, que o encarava com a mesma frieza e seriedade de sempre.

- kukukuku... Sasuke-kun... sabe que se não nos fundirmos você não terá a menor chance...

- Cale-se. – Ordenou o moreno, surpreendendo o ninja das cobras.

O clima se tornou tenso, todos puderam sentir, o céu começara a se fechar com pesadas nuvens negras, um medo repentino tomou conta do corpo de Orochimaru, seriamente ele encarou o jovem a sua frente, mostrando um sorriso cínico nos lábios, passando sua língua como se deliciasse naquela sensação medonha que lhe invadia.

_Kukuku.. mas que moleque!... essa intenção de matar tão forte é sua?? Sasuke-kun.. kukuku.._

Itachi apenas continuava a fita-lo, também percebera a intenção maligna do irmão, fechou os olhos e puxou a capa que o cobria mostrando o peitoral definido por anos de treinamento, abriu novamente seus olhos avermelhados pelo Sharingan e apenas deixou escapar de seus lábios um sorriso de satisfação.

O mesmo sorriso estampava o rosto do mais novo que já retirando sua Katana das costas corria em direção para o ataque, o coração de uma certa kunoichi palpitava, e o desespero e medo começavam a tomar conta de sua mente, afinal em que resultaria tudo isso? Um olhar de esguela encarava o ninja loiro como se suplicasse sua ajuda, Naruto apenas abaixou o rosto, escondendo a preocupação.

- Sakura-chan.. não devemos interferir...

- Demo...

- É um assunto entre os dois...

O som do metal da espada sendo rebatida ecoava pelo ambiente. Ambos eram muito ágeis e estavam lutando de igual para igual, enquanto isso Kisame continuava sua batalha com Orochimaru.

- Hhahahah.. será que o ninja das cobras luta tanto quanto manipula as pessoas ??

-Kukuku.. continua com a boca grande hein... Kisame.

Orochimaru lança suas cobras contra o corpo de Kisame que se protege usando a Samehada.

- Sua cobra!!! Vou arrancar o seu couro!!! – Usando um jutsu de água, Kisame atinge o oponente fazendo-o cair.

- Kukukuku... como vocês são fáceis de se manipular...kukukuku

-D-Do que está falando Orochimaru??!!! – Surgia uma cobra enorme por trás de Kisame, que enrolou-se nele rapidamente começando a expremê-lo.

- Desgraçado!!! Acha que vou morrer tão facilmente.. aushuas você pode muito bem ter manipulado Itachi-san para exterminar o próprio clã... hauhua .. mas no meu caso... Eu mataria sem hesitar a minha vila inteira apenas por prazer!!! – Estourou a cobra fazendo-a agonizar e partiu para cima de Orochimaru.

Os olhos da Kunoichi de cabelos rosados se arregalaram ao ouvir o que Kisame dissera, então foi assim que aconteceu? Por culpa de Orochimaru, Itachi matara o clã Uchiha e por isso Sasuke foi embora da vila. Sentia muito ódio, e levantando-se de seu lugar partiu correndo em direção a Orochimaru, queria mata-lo mais que tudo.

- SAKURA, ONDE VOCÊ VAI?! – O grito de Naruto foi em vão.

Nesse momento Kisame havia agarrado o pescoço de Orochimaru e estava prestes a extermina-lo quando sente um líquido quente escorrer de seu corpo, a Kusanagi de Orochimaru havia perfurado-o e lentamente o soltou caindo de joelhos.

Mal tivera tempo de se recuperar, Orochimaru deu um salto se esquivando da golpeada de Sakura, que acabara de abrir uma imensa cratera no chão.

- Desgraçado!!! Foi você que iniciou o sofrimento de Sasuke-kun e Itachi-kun... não irei perdoa-lo... jamais. – Partiu novamente para cima de Orochimaru para ataca-lo.

Naruto desesperadamente corre em sua direção, formando alguns Ins ele cria mais dois Kage Bunshins para tentar proteger Sakura, enquanto o ninja das cobras lançava suas cobras para cima da jovem. Enquanto isso Sasuke e Itachi alheios ao que acontecia ao redor, já estavam ambos ofegantes, mas nenhum deles queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Ei... seu maldito! Porque não usa tudo o que tem contra mim, Itachi?

- ... – Itachi apenas continuava a desviar dos golpes de Sasuke e o encarava de maneira muito séria. - No fim das contas você trilhou o mesmo caminho que eu...

- Cale a boca! – O Uchiha mais novo desferia golpes com mais violência contra o mais velho que revidava.

Do outro lado nuvens de poeira eram levantadas e diversas crateras no chão abertas na luta em que Sakura e Orochimaru travavam, porém num descuido da jovem ela acaba levando um soco no rosto e caindo perto de onde Naruto estava.

- Sakura!!! Você está bem?? – O Uzumaki se ajoelhou perto dela – Orochimaru!! Eu vou te matar!!!

A jovem levantou-se um pouco limpando um pequeno filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

- Foi ele Naruto!!! Foi ele!!!! – e novamente se preparou para atacar o inimigo – Ele é quem destruiu o clã Uchiha!!! – o jovem loiro ficou atônito com as palavras de Sakura, que nesse momento atacava habilmente o ninja das cobras, desviando de um soco, protegeu-se com o braço esquerdo do ataque da Kunoichi e com a mão direita atacou-a.

Silencio. Sakura estava com os olhos arregalados, levantou um pouco os olhos encarando o sorriso sarcástico que a encarava, cuspiu sangue, e cerrando os olhos colocou a mão sobre o abdômen, a espada de Orochimaru atravessara seu corpo e a dor intensa tomava conta de si, tentou concentrar um pouco de chakra em suas mãos para parar o sangramento, mas Orochimaru pressionava ainda mais a arma contra seu corpo.

Com o ultimo esforço que lhe restava a jovem retirou com as mãos o objeto pontiagudo que lhe perfurara para logo em seguida cair com o rosto em terra cuspindo uma enorme quantidade de sangue.

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – O grito ecoava por todos os cantos daquela floresta, agitando alguns pássaros.

To Be Continued...


	14. Escolhas Part 2

**Yoo minna!!! Desculpem a demora, mas sabe como é né tive que pensar bem nesse final... mas tá aí esquero que gostem!!**

**Please mandem revews!!!!**_  
_

_No cap anterior_

_- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – O grito ecoava por todos os cantos daquela floresta, agitando alguns pássaros._

Part II

Itachi pára ao ouvir o grito de Naruto, era como se o tempo tivesse parado a imagem da espada atravessada pelo frágil corpo da jovem lhe rompeu um ímpeto de raiva e medo, mas não podia sair dali, não agora, revidava com força aos golpes do mais novo que não pareceu ter ouvido ou percebido o que acontecera por perto.

Naruto corre em direção de Orochimaru a tempo de segurar o corpo da jovem, seus olhos já estavam marejados.

- Sakura... agüente firme...

- N-Naruto... – entre tosses a voz da Kunoichi saía fraca.

Ajeitando cuidadosamente a companheira de time sobre a terra molhada pelas suas lágrimas, sentiu mais uma vez aquele chakra maligno tomar conta de si, a cor alaranjada encobria todo o local, Sakura apenas olhava toda a cena com a fraqueza e dor que lhe eram impostas por aquele momento, deixou cair suas lágrimas, não pela dor ou pela ferida, mas porque mais uma vez se tornara uma inútil, tendo que ser protegida pelos seus companheiros.

Naruto correu em direção a Orochimaru querendo ataca-lo.

- PAREE!!! – no mesmo instante os olhos do ninja loiro se arregalaram e virando a cabeça para trás.

A jovem Haruno estava cabisbaixa, em pé caminhando pesarosamente em direção ao amigo, suas mãos ainda estavam sujas de sangue sobre sua ferida que ela a todo custo tentava estancar o sangue que corria, usando de seu chakra esverdeado de cura.

- Pare... dessa vez eu não serei inútil... irei pará-lo...

Ele apenas assentiu sabia da gravidade da situação, mas sabia também que aquela jovem não era mais a mesma garota chorona e indefesa de antes, estava preocupado e não podia fazer nada, não queria magoá-la ou fazê-la se sentir inútil, era doloroso, e ele sabia muito bem, cerrou o punho.

- Sakura... dê o seu melhor... – e assim a jovem cruzou o seu caminho indo em direção ao ninja das cobras que ria-se por dentro, como uma garotinha como aquela poderia derrota-lo? Já estava provado que ela era fraca, mais do que ele.

Se preparando para atacá-la novamente, ela apenas esperou pelo golpe de misericórdia que ele queria dar, e no momento em que estavam próximos, subitamente um golpe repentino faz com que o Ninja das Cobras caía longe com a face deformada pelo soco que a jovem lhe acertara em cheio.

Sem dar tempo para ele respirar, a Haruno foi pra cima com tudo, fazendo com que ele mal conseguisse desviar de seus ataques, num movimento rápido com as mãos ela concentrou seu pouco chakra que restava e encerrou por ali aquela luta, caindo exausta logo em seguida.

O barulho da batalha fez-se ouvir do outro lado onde os irmãos Uchihas travavam a mais difícil das batalhas, ao ouvir o silêncio que de repente se instalou do lado oposto, Itachi preocupou-se e não podendo pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Sakura, acaba por ser golpeado finalmente por Sasuke, abrindo-lhe um terrível ferimento no abdômen por causa da Kusanagi do mais novo.

- N-Naruto...- sua voz pode-se ouvir fraca.

- Nee Sakura-chan, não se esforce tanto...

Ela agitava-se desesperadamente sem forças para levantar, tinha se esgotado totalmente na batalha – Pare-os, Onegai!! Pare antes que... – e as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da jovem molhando sua face.

O loiro então levanta-se correndo e vai em direção aos Uchihas, para evitar que algo ruim aconteça.

Ao chegar próximo aos dois, Sasuke estava no selo nível 2 segurando Itachi que se encontrava muito ferido, e golpeava-o sem deixar chance para impedi-lo, ou talvez não quisesse impedi-lo pois em sua mente estava mais preocupado com a Haruno do que consigo mesmo e assim baixou a guarda.

Naruto golpeia Sasuke fazendo-o largar Itachi que cai no chão ensangüentado, Sasuke então parte para cima do antigo companheiro.

- Dobe!! Não tente me impedir da minha vingança!!

- Baka!!! PARE com isso!!!

- O que você entende ???

- Teme!!!! Foi o Orochimaru que causou tudo isso!!!

Sasuke arregala os olhos parando de atacar.

- C-como??? – a indagação ressaltava de sua voz.

Nesse momento Sakura chega meio cambaleante e ao ver Itachi caído no chão caminha em sua direção.

- Itachi-kun!!!!

Os olhos enegrecidos do moreno se abrem e um sorriso brota de sua face machucada.

- Sakura... que bom...

- Não fale.. eu irei te cura-lo – ela tentava em vão tentar curar as feridas do rapaz. – Eu irei te curar...e-eu... – ela não pôde evitar o choro, ele num esforço segura a mão da jovem, e balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Não adianta... não se esforce...- a voz saía com dificuldade – essa foi a minha escolha...

- Itachi... – agora Sakura chorava compulsivamente enquanto apertava a mão do rapaz.

- Sakura...obrigada... – ela olha interrogativamente para ele, que a puxa para perto de si para poder dizer em seu ouvido baixinho – Aishiteru...

A mão dele se deixa cair até o chão, Sakura olha para o rosto sereno do jovem, ele ainda mantinha o sorriso na face.

- ITACHIIII... NÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! – ela chorava debruçada no corpo inerte à sua frente, Sasuke e Naruto assistiam aquela cena, Naruto contara o que Orochimaru fizera, porém já era tarde demais para evitar o pior.

A jovem então se levanta e num ímpeto de raiva parte para cima de Sasuke, que apenas se deixa apanhar, apesar de ser uma ninja muito forte os tapas e socos que Sakura desferia no Uchiha eram de uma jovem, enraivecida e não tinham força para machucar, nem causavam dor no corpo do rapaz, mas doía muito mais nele por dentro em seu coração, e mesmo que ninguém pudesse ver uma lágrima solitária corria por sua face.

E ele entendia que aquela lágrima não era pela tristeza de perder seu irmão pois o sentimento de ódio já estava enraizado nele, mas era de tristeza por ele nunca ter sido o homem que seu irmão foi para Sakura, e agora era inútil, todo o sentimento que outrora ela tinha por ele agora não passava de ódio e raiva.

Por fim a jovem se cansou de bater e caída de joelhos continuava a chorar, Naruto se aproxima da amiga e a abraça ternamente confortando-a. Sasuke então caminha até o corpo do irmão. Em pé observava aquele que um dia foi sua inspiração e depois se tornara seu objeto de vingança, e um vento frio correu por sua espinha, e como uma voz ecoasse em sua cabeça.

"Você ainda tem escolha..."

- Nissan? – Indagou para si mesmo, observando a face serena do irmão que ainda mantinha o sorriso, riu-se internamente, nunca vira Itachi sorrir e ele mesmo pouco sorria, voltou os olhos para os antigos companheiros de time e caminhando em sua direção, abaixou-se próximo a eles.

- Sakura, Naruto... arigatou.

Kakashi e os outros chegam até o local, se preparam para levar Sakura de volta para Konoha, Naruto fita Sasuke.

- Você vem?

Ele fica alguns minutos em silêncio, como pode pensar em voltar agora, depois de tudo que causara, principalmente à Sakura, mas a mesma voz ecoava dentro dele dizendo "Você ainda tem escolha" então ele encara novamente o Uzumaki e apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Todos voltam para a Vila, Sakura ainda estava consciente, mesmo sendo carregada, pensava consigo mesmo, Itachi já havia feito aquela escolha no momento em que iniciou aquela luta, ele sabia que não tinha mais volta o seu caminho, mas sabia que Sasuke ainda tinha escolha e ele optou dar sua vida para salvar o destino de seu irmão, e agora ela olhando para a face de Sasuke podia ver um pouco de Itachi nele, um Itachi que ele poderia ser se tivesse feito a escolha certa.

**Fim** ...


End file.
